Les chasseurs
by Deediii
Summary: [Cross-Over : HP/Supernatural/Hannibal/Atlantide.] Lors d'une mission un peu particulière, l'auror Harry Potter rencontra Sam et Dean, tous recherche une seule et même chose. Ils s'entraideront jusqu'au bout pour chasser la bête qui les préoccupent, ensemble ils auront toutes les informations disponibles pour pouvoir arriver à bout de la créature.


**_"Il y a une passion pour la chasse qui est profondément implanté dans le coeur de l'homme." - Charles Dickens  
_**

* * *

« – Le groupe B1 est demandé d'urgence dans le secteur de Gloucestershire. Le groupe B1 passera par l'aile de préparation d'urgence où un portoloin le mènera à la forêt de Dean. Plus d'informations seront données au groupe B1 à l'aile de préparation d'urgence. »

La voix était nasillarde un peu lasse en complète contradiction avec le message qu'elle passait. Depuis que j'arpente les couloirs tortueux du bâtiment des Aurors, j'entends souvent la voix off annonçant tel ou tel événement parfois faisant passer des anecdotes. J'imagine bien une vieille femme toute fripée devant son interphone beuglant à qui voulait l'entendre les instructions données par mes supérieurs.

Je sors de mes pensées en me faisant bousculer ce qui me permet de revenir à la vraie et dure réalité : je vais enfin pouvoir aller sur le terrain face à une situation d'urgence. Qu'il y avait-il ? Allais-je enfin réussir à convaincre mes supérieurs ?

J'avais beau être le « _Harry Potter sauveur de la communauté sorcière_ », ça n'avait pas facilité pour autant mon entrée chez les Aurors. Au contraire. Je n'avais jamais vu des gens aussi sceptiques face à ma réussite. Je ne voulais pas me vanter, mais j'avais tout de même fait quelque chose et je ne pensais pas avoir à prouver quoi que ce soit à ces hommes. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre : j'aimais qu'on ne m'accepte pas juste en regardant une quelconque cicatrice, on s'attendait à ce que j'aie les pieds sur terre et que je ne sois pas aveuglé par la réussite.

En attendant, je me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées et j'écope de quelques regards furieux des hommes partageant le groupe B1. Nous courrons deux couloirs afin de nous rendre dans l'aile de préparation d'urgence. Enfin, une porte grande et blanche nous fait face. Vicenzo, celui qui se trouvait devant la porte, l'ouvrit et nous voyons un homme à la forte carrure se retourner.

« – J'ai failli attendre ! Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans « situation d'urgence » ? Assez bavardé, équipez-vous de ce que vous trouverez sur les bancs là-bas et écoutez-moi attentivement. Une grande source de magie inconnue a été détectée dans la forêt de Dean, pas assez importante pour les plus gradés que vous, trop importante pour les beuglantes du ministère. Prenez vite ce Portoloin ! »

Il nous tend un morceau de chaise en bois et je vérifie tout juste que ma baguette se trouve dans ma poche lorsque je sens mon nombril s'étirer à n'en plus finir.

Nous arrivons dans une forêt que je connais très bien. Face à nous, un groupe de moldus terrifiés qui nous ont regardés apparaître de nulle part. Je vois le Commandant Rourke se taper la paume de la main contre son front.

« Potter, Moliere, lancez une oubliette de basse intensité, environ une et demie ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez?! »

Il essaye de nous tuer du regard et voyant qu'il n'y arrive pas, il se retourne et lance des ordres à tout va. Le groupe de moldus est composé de cinq individus. Deux hommes, deux femmes et une fillette d'environ neuf ans. Je m'approche d'eux et leur souris tandis que je lance une oubliette pour qu'ils oublient comment nous étions arrivés. Après un moment de flottement, un des hommes nous regarde tous avec étonnement et semble reprendre ses esprits.

« – Bonjour messieurs, bonne soirée qui s'annonce n'est-ce pas ? me lance un des hommes  
– Très bonne oui ! Je suis l'agent Potter, de la police de Gloucestershire, vous venez camper ?  
– Nous rentrons chez nous au contraire ! Une semaine c'est bien suffisant ! dit-il dans un rire gras en frappant l'épaule de celle qui semblait être son épouse.  
– Je peux vous croire ! Nous avons été appelés mes collègues et moi même pour une histoire de vandalisme, avez-vous vu quelque chose d'anormal ?  
– Je ne - Rourke l'interrompt.  
– Nous ne pourrons rien en tirer, Potter, laissez-les partir ! »

Le groupe de campeurs s'en va sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'il disparaît de notre vue, Rourke s'exclame.

« – Notre alarme a sonné, car nous avons perçu une grande source de magie inexpliquée et surtout très inhabituelle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça n'est pas une violation de jeune sorcier du premier cycle, mais plutôt quelque chose de vieux si on en croit la trace magique.  
– Qu'est ce qu'on fait, commandant ? demande Helga la seule femme de la B1  
– Vous camperez là cette nuit, vous nous ferez un rapport de ce qui s'y trouve, en cas de danger transplanez tout de suite. Quand je dis camper, ce n'est pas les vacances, Fawkes, il regarde le jeune homme avec ses yeux de tueur, vous allez fouiller toute la forêt. Tâchez de survivre, je n'ai pas le temps de vous chercher un remplaçant. »

Sans plus de paroles, il transplane, sans doute pour rejoindre sa femme qui le trompe et son gosse drogué. Je me retourne vers mon équipe qui est maintenant composée d'Helga Sinclair, une très belle blonde, guerrière, garce sur les bords, Steven Fawkes un garçon qui, j'ai l'impression, m'aime un peu trop, Gaetan Molière un petit qui me fait penser avec dégoût à Peter Pettigrow et Vincenzo Santorini un Italien fleuriste à ses heures perdues, frêle, qui a cependant la même passion que Seamus : faire tout exploser. Quelle équipe, mes amis !

« – Je propose que- commence Steven avant de se faire couper par Helga  
– Tu ne proposes rien, Fawkes, tes idées sont à chier. On se sépare tous et on reste sur nos gardes, au moindre problème, les étincelles rouges sont là. » 

Je pense que nous sommes tous au même niveau : nous n'avons plus envie d'essayer de nous battre contre cette mégère. Sa voix grave résonne encore dans ma tête lorsque je me dirige à l'intérieur de la forêt, accompagné de Steven et Vincenzo.

* * *

Après une heure de marche environ, nous nous sommes bien enfoncés dans la forêt. Cependant plus nous nous avançons, plus la forêt se fait silencieuse. Ce qui n'est pas du tout normal. Nous arrivons maintenant à un point où il n'y a plus aucun bruit et enfin des chuchotements se font entendre. Steven me donne un coup de coude et me montre une lumière à travers les arbres une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la lumière et je suis personnellement surpris de voir le spectacle qui s'offre à nous.

Deux jeunes hommes, l'un aux cheveux longs et l'autre aux cheveux courts sont assis autour d'un feu de camp entouré d'un dôme couleur feu autour d'eux. Je racle ma gorge dans l'espoir qu'ils nous aperçoivent. Un des hommes, celui aux cheveux courts, se retourne et lorsqu'il nous voit se lève aussitôt en sortant de suite une arme qu'il pointe sur nous.

Je lève de suite les mains, essayant de calmer ses nerfs, sachant le pouvoir du colt qu'il tient entre les mains. Steven et Vincenzo quant à eux dégainent leur baguette qu'ils pointent sur les deux hommes. Je fais un pas et m'exclame toujours, les mains au niveau de ma tête :

« – Calmez-vous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !  
– Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?! s'exclame celui aux cheveux longs.  
– Je me présente, je suis Harry Potter, lui c'est Vincenzo Santorini et lui Steven Fawkes. Nous sommes de la police de Gloucestershire, nous patrouillons sur ce qui peut se révéler être une scène de crime, peut-être qu'ils sont dupes.  
– Montrez-moi vos badges que je vois ça, dit-il sans baisser son arme. Et qu'est-ce que vous tenez dans les mains les deux guignols?  
– Je n'ai pas de badge, mais- je suis interrompu par Steven qui démarre toujours au quart de tour.  
– Guignols hein ?! Accio arme »

Le colt voyage jusqu'à lui, mais à notre plus grande surprise, toute une flopée d'armes suit le colt. Steven est donc encombré et les deux hommes qui ne sont pas sortis de leur bulle protectrice nous regardent la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Vincenzo se penche vers moi et me chuchote.

« – Pourquoi ils ne se défendent pas ?  
– Je n'en ai aucune idée ! j'avoue. Ils ont dû égarer leur baguette. »

Soudain nous entendons un appel strident. Une voix de femme qui crie à l'aide. Elle crie de plus en plus fort et nous nous retournons, prêts à aller aider lorsque des bras se referment sur nos corps et nous poussent dans le dôme flamboyant.

« – Restez là, ne vous aventurez pas à l'extérieur de ce cercle, lâche Mr-Cheveux-Court.  
– Nous nous sommes présentés, à vous maintenant ! déclare Steven. Il est toujours là à tout prendre à la légère alors que quelques secondes auparavant, un cri de jeune femme en détresse se faisait entendre.  
– Je suis Dean et lui Sam, nous sommes des campeurs américains, dit le dénommé Dean.  
– Campeur hein, où est votre matériel ? demande Vicenzo un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
– Et comment avez-vous créé ce dôme de feu, je n'ai jamais vu cette matière-là avant, dit Steven en essayant de passer ses doigts sur la paroi non tangible.  
– Dôme, demande Sam, quel dôme ?!  
– Et bien celui-là, je montre du doigt le dôme qui nous recouvre.  
– Vous êtes sorcier n'est-ce pas ? rit Dean.  
– Eh bien oui, pas vous ?  
– Eh bien non, nous ne voyons pas de dôme !  
– Comment avez-vous pu créer cette protection sans être sorcier, et surtout comment connaissez-vous l'existence des sorciers si vous êtes Moldu ?

– À l'aide de symbole Anasazie, il désigne des symboles tracés à même la terre tout autour de nous. Ils sont censés nous protéger du Wendigo. Nous connaissons l'existence de beaucoup de créatures, cher Harry.  
– Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un Wendigo, demande Steven.  
– Une créature maléfique amérindienne : lorsqu'un homme fait preuve de cannibalisme, même pour sauver sa propre vie, il n'est plus humain et prend une forme Wendigowak. On en retrouve dans les profondeurs des forêts d'Amérique du Nord.  
– J'aimerai juste vous signaler.. En fait nous sommes en Angleterre.  
– Pas vrai ?! demande Dean d'un air moqueur. Nous sommes là pour des vacances, mais apparemment où que l'on aille, il y a des créatures maléfiques. Les Wendigos doivent exister dans le monde entier, après tout le cannibalisme est présent dans moult croyances.  
– Dis Harry, et si c'est ce dôme qui est à l'origine du signal de vieille magie ? Après tout, ils nous parlent de symbole Anastasique-  
– Anasazie, corrigea Sam.  
– Oui voilà, et bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir le dôme, nous nous le voyons et il est assez puissant pour repousser une créature cannibale maléfique donc assez puissante pour se faire repérer par le Ministère ! »

Steven souffle un bon coup après son discours et s'allonge à même le sol. Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire, oui, ça semble logique. Ce sont juste deux moldus qui s'amusent à faire notre boulot. Mais nous ne savions même pas ce qu'un Wendigo était, alors, comment pourrions-nous aider des êtres sans pouvoirs ?

« – Qu'êtes-vous au juste, je demande à Sam.  
– Des chasseurs de démons. Nous parcourons les États-Unis pour combattre les esprits et êtres maléfiques.  
– Clandestinement j'imagine ?  
– Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Est-ce si évident ?  
– Vous êtes moldus, les autres ne doivent pas croire à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au surnaturel.  
– Tu as tout à fait raison, mon grand, et vous vous n'êtes pas de la police de Gloucestershire, j'imagine.  
– Nous sommes Aurors, un équivalent de votre chasse, mais en plus légal.  
– Et comment en savez-vous autant sur les Wendigo ? demande Vicenzo assez curieux.  
– Nous avons déjà eu affaire à un Wendigo dans la forêt de Black Water Lake. En Amérique. C'était notre premier et dernier. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes renseignés, mais plusieurs cas de disparitions ont été signalés et tout portait à croire qu'il y en avait un ici.  
– Nous ne pouvions pas le savoir, nous sommes venus juste parce que cette forme de magie est très ancienne et inconnue du système de détection du Ministère. »

Un autre cri de femme se fait entendre et les arbres à notre gauche bougent comme ayant à l'intérieur un énorme ours. Je vois des bois noirs sortir du feuillage puis une tête et c'est à ce moment que Vincenzo lance un Avada Kedavra sur la bête et nous la voyons disparaître en un quart de seconde. Il reste bouche bée et je me retourne, furieux contre lui.

« – Un Avada ?! Sérieusement ! Tu n'as le droit de l'utiliser qu'une seule fois pour ce mois-ci ! Et si on est dans une situation plus grave que la présence d'une vulgaire créature amérindienne, tu ne pourras plus protéger qui que ce soit ! Rourke va être furieux en apprenant qu'en plus d'avoir lancé ce stupide sort -qui devrait être plus interdit que cela, moi je le dis- tu as raté la chose !  
– Si je peux me permettre, c'est plus qu'une vulgaire créature amérindienne, je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce à quoi vous vous frottez et c'est quoi un Avada ?  
– Le sort de la mort. Je suis la seule personne du monde magique à avoir survécu à ce sortilège. Il fait partie des trois sorts impardonnables : le sort de la mort, de la torture et de la soumission totale. Nous, les apprentis Aurors, nous avons le droit à un de ces sorts par mois sauf en cas de guerre.  
– Il est inutile, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez abattre la bête d'un coup de baguette magique. Pour tuer un Wendigo, nous l'avons brûlé de l'intérieur. et- »

Un autre cri se fait entendre. Une voix de femme, grave et profonde. Helga. Je regarde, affolé, mes coéquipiers et me prépare à sortir lorsque Sam me retient la manche.

« – Vous signez votre arrêt de mort en sortant du cercle.  
– Et je signe l'arrêt de mort de mon équipe en restant ici.  
– Équipe ?! Vous êtes plusieurs ?  
– Oui, nous tenons à ce que le monde magique reste bien caché des moldus : une source d'une telle intensité dans une forêt assez fréquentée était une situation « d'urgence ». Il reste deux personnes à l'extérieur Helga, la femme que vous venez d'entendre, et Gaetan... »

Le cri gras et affolé de Gaetan se fait à son tour entendre, il couine, hurle, et je suis persuadé que sa voix se porte jusqu'au village le plus près.

« – C'est lui, Gaetan.  
– Il faut aller les sauver, ils peuvent être encore en vie, s'écrit Steven paniqué  
– Sans doute, alors il faudra attendre le levé du jour et aller chercher son repère. Un lieu où personne ne va, une grotte, une mine désaffectée, quelque chose de style là ! dit Sam  
– Je connais la forêt de Dean mieux que quiconque ici, je parie, je m'exclame en repensant à mes aventures avec Ron et Hermione. Je sais qu'il y a une grande grotte au Nord, je pense qu'il serait un repère parfait. Sinon, il y a une autre grotte au Nord-Est, il faut s'enfoncer dans une végétation bien plus profonde, il y fait plus sombre et froid qu'autre part de la forêt.  
– Nous commencerons donc par là. De toute façon c'est la grotte la plus proche de notre position actuelle.  
– Nous avancerons le jour. Si le Wendigo est un bon chasseur la journée, il est mille fois mieux la nuit. »

Je m'endors avec les cris déchirants d'Helga et de Gaetan résonnant dans ma tête.

* * *

« – Regardez, sur les arbres là-haut ! Sam nous désigne des marques de griffes ensanglantées sur lesdits arbres.  
– Charmant. Il a d'autres petites attentions de ce genre pour nous ?  
– Tu t'attends à des boules de poils ou ce genre de truc ? demande Dean.  
– Les gars, arrêtez de blaguer, Harry Steven et Vincenzo, dites-nous plutôt quels genres de sorts vous connaissez pour provoquer un feu ou une explosion. »

Je vois Vincenzo qui s'avance automatiquement un sourire aux lèvres

« – Harry, fais apparaître un coussin, je te prie. dit-il avec un accent italien prononcé.  
–_ Inanimatus Apparitus_, je veille à bien penser à l'oreiller et un gros coussin blanc rempli de plume d'oie -je pense- apparaît sous nos yeux.  
– Ça nous aiderait beaucoup d'être magiciens, faut le dire, murmure Dean.

– Alors tout d'abord nous avons_ Lacarnum Inflamare_ »

Il lance le sort sur l'oreiller qui s'enflamme soudainement. Je fais apparaître cette fois-ci quatre autres coussins.

« – Puis nous avons _Incendio _»

Il fait apparaître une flamme bleue du bout de la baguette qu'il lance sur l'oreiller. Celui-ci brûle petit à petit.

« – Il y a aussi le Feudeymon, que je n'utiliserai pas, trop de risques pour la forêt. C'est un feu vivant très destructeur, difficile à maîtriser et à stopper. Cependant il est magnifique. »

Il regarde le coussin intact avec envie, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« – Pour les explosions, nous avons _Confrigo. _»

Le coussin explose en une nuée de plumes blanches.

« – Et enfin _Bombarda Maxima_ »

Même résultat. Vincenzo fait cependant "boum" avec ses mains lors de l'explosion.

« – Cependant, juge-t-il bon d'ajouter, Bombarda Maxima est plus à utiliser pour des murs, quelque chose de solide et de gênant.  
– _Evanesco_. je fais disparaître le reste des coussins et me retourne vers Dean et Sam  
– Très bien, nous avons des lances fusées. dit Dean, un sourire en coin en faisant tourner deux lance-fusées dans ses mains comme le ferait un cow-boy.  
– Nous- »

Il ne peut continuer sa phrase lorsqu'un bruit se fait entendre, on se retourne précipitamment et d'une union parfaite, Dean et Sam crient « _Courez ! _». Sans nous faire attendre, nous courrons donc à travers la forêt. Je suis le premier -instinct de survie, je suppose- et lorsque je me retourne pour regarder les autres derrière moi, je ne vois personne. Je tourne la tête et reprends ma course en regardant cette fois-ci devant. Je freine d'un coup devant la chose qui se trouve en face de moi.

Une bête humanoïde qui doit bien faire deux mètres, toute noire, comme cirée. Elle a les yeux rouges, la peau collant à ses côtes et bien sûr des bois de cerf qui sortent de sa tête l'agrandissant encore plus. Il me rappelle mon Patronus. Patronus... Je dégaine ma baguette et la dirige vers lui.

« – _Incarcerem !_ »

Le sort s'élance sur lui, mais il l'esquive à une vitesse anormale. Il se trouve derrière moi, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il m'assomme. Je m'évanouis.

* * *

Je peine à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière est faible ce qui m'arrange énormément. Je papillonne un peu avant de me rendre compte que je suis pendu par les bras, attaché au plafond de ce qui semble être une grotte. Je fais un effort pour relever la tête et je regarde tout autour de moi. J'arrive donc à distinguer plusieurs silhouettes dans une position similaire à la mienne. Je me sens comme un vulgaire morceau de viande exposé chez le boucher du coin.

N'acceptant pas de rester là sans rien faire , je contorsionne mon poignet afin d'attraper ma baguette qui se trouve dans ma manche. Je bouge beaucoup et réveille quelqu'un à ma droite. Il semble être là depuis longtemps.

« – Inutile de te débattre, cette créature arrive à faire les nœuds. dit une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Gaetan dans un souffle las et faible »

Je l'ignore et continue d'essayer d'attraper ma baguette. J'arrive à toucher le bois lorsque le Wendigo arrive. Il n'a pas la démarche d'une bête, plutôt de quelqu'un de sophistiqué, paradoxalement. Je fais semblant de dormir et il ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Il s'avance vers Gaetan et le dévore vivant. Je ferme les yeux d'horreur et entends sa voix moins faiblarde qu'auparavant, comme ravivée par la peur et le désespoir. J'entends des déchirements, des mastications, un liquide couler abondamment sur le sol déjà humide de la grotte. Parfois j'entends des morceaux tomber par terre dans un fracas qui contraste avec le silence des lieux.

Lorsqu'il a fini, il s'en va. J'ouvre les yeux et vois avec horreur le tas de membres de mon coéquipier par terre, baignant dans son propre sang, la tête deux ou trois mètres plus loin à moitié mangée. La bête reviendra sans doute finir son repas, je dois me dépêcher.

Je n'avais pas lâché le bout de ma baguette, ayant peur qu'elle glisse à nouveau dans son étui. Doucement, je la prends et la remonte dans ma paume. J'arrive enfin à avoir la moitié du bâton, je lance donc un sort afin de me détacher.

« –_ Diffindo. _»

Je n'avais pas prévu l'atterrissage et m'aplatis avec très peu d'élégance sur le sol souillé de la grotte. Mes lunettes s'écrasent par terre. Je les ramasse, les répare d'un sort et je me masse les mains que les cordes avaient consciencieusement découpées. J'essaie de me relever avec peine et sens ma colonne vertébrale gronder dans un craquement sinistre. Je grimace. Je vais vers les corps voisins et vérifie s'ils sont morts ou pas.

Conclusion : il ne reste qu'Helga de vivante, dans un très mauvais état et sûrement choquée. Je la détache et lui donne à boire d'un Aguamenti. Voyant qu'elle ne peut pas marcher je la laisse par terre dans un coin sombre, prévoyant de venir la chercher quand j'aurai tué cette chose maléfique.

Le feu, il faut que j'utilise le feu.

Je décide d'attendre dans cette salle lugubre que la chose revienne manger. Je me coince donc dans un enfoncement de la paroi et attends patiemment. Plusieurs minutes voir heures passent, mais je ne me relâche pas, je n'ai rien à perdre après tout. Soudain, j'entends des pas venir dans ma direction. Je me prépare à lancer un bon sortilège de feu lorsque je vois le visage tuméfié de Sam puis celui des autres qui le suivent. Ils regardent tous avec horreur le repère. Dean ferme la marche pointant son lance-fusée dans le vide anticipant donc l'arrivée du Wendigo.

« – Les gars ! je chuchote assez fort. »

Comme je l'ai dit, il a dû s'écouler une bonne heure ou deux, la créature pourrait revenir dans pas longtemps. Steven sursaute et pointe la baguette vers moi. Je sors de ma cachette et ils soufflent tous de soulagement. Je ris.

« – Assez maintenant, le Wendigo est venu se nourrir, je désigne le cadavre de Gaetan, il y a de ça environ une ou deux heures. Il peut revenir à n'importe quel moment. Allez vous cacher, nous essaierons de le coincer lorsqu'il reviendra manger. »

Je ne fais pas attention au haut-le-cœur de Steven. Ils suivent tous mes directives et se cachent dans les anfractuosités de la grotte. On attend encore quinze minutes et le Wendigo refait son apparition toujours aussi maigre que tout à l'heure. Ses bois frôlent le plafond tant ils sont grands. Je jette un regard sur les parois de la grotte, je sais qu'ils s'y cachent tous. Le Wendigo s'approche d'un des cadavres pendants et je sors ma main discrètement de ma cachette. C'est le signe. 

Dean tire à l'aide de son lance-fusée et rate de peu la bête, je lance un stupéfix qui le touche en plein dans le dos. Steven lance un Incendio qui le brûle à la jambe, mais ne se propage pas et ne fait que provoquer des grognements ignobles. Sam arrive, en courant, sort une dague et ouvre son thorax. Dean vient et tire à nouveau dans l'entaille. Cette fois-ci, le corps prend feu. Pas assez rapidement apparemment pour Vincenzo qui lance un gros Lacarnum Inflamare qui enveloppe toute la silhouette du Wendigo.

J'annule mon Stupéfix et le voilà qui crie sa douleur. Il se débat et disparaît pour laisser de la cendre par terre. Il y a quelques secondes de flottement et on crie à notre tour, mais de joie. Dean s'arrête alors et nous regarde.

« – Ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais on a un démembré par terre et au moins cinq morts pendus tout autour de nous, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien vu d'exposer sa joie de cette façon. »

Nous nous regardons tous, gênés. Je vais chercher Helga, et Vincenzo, Steven et moi-même sortons tout en faisant léviter tous les corps devant nous. Sam et Dean marchent en retrait derrière et semblent chuchoter des choses à notre sujet. Arrivé à l'extérieur, Sam s'exclame :

« – La plupart de ces gens ont déjà leur tombe dans le cimetière du village d'à côté. Ils sont déclarés morts. Nous pouvons soit les enterrer à leur tombe ou ici même.  
– Je pense que ça serait mieux de les enterrer ici. Nous ne pourrons pas transporter ces corps sans être vus et creuser tranquillement dans un cimetière. Mais ils méritent une tombe. déclare Steven »

Nous commençons donc à creuser six tombes à l'aide de sorts bien placés. Nous déposons les dépouilles dans chacun des trous et recouvrons les restes.

Je me retourne alors vers Sam et Dean qui sont dans un mauvais état. Sam a le bras cassé et Dean boite avec une grosse tache rouge sur toute sa jambe droite.

« – Je propose de vous emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour vous soigner, après tout vous nous avez été d'une très grande aide.  
– Merci, c'est gentil, mais je pense que nous pourrons aller nous soigner autre part. dit Dean en grimaçant.  
– Non, j'insiste. Accrochez-vous à mon bras. »

Je vois Dean et Sam prendre chacun un bras et je transplane dans l'aire de transplanage à Sainte Mangouste. Arrivé à destination, j'observe Sam qui va vomir dans le pot d'une plante qui se trouvait là. Lorsqu'il revient la mine lasse, je leur chuchote :

« – Vous êtes dans un hôpital sorcier, ne faites pas de mines étonnées lorsque vous verrez les malades. Je vais vous emmener voir mon amie Médicomage, elle vous soignera sans poser de questions. »

Je finis à peine de parler que j'entends Steven et Vincenzo transplaner, accompagnés d'Helga.

« – Suivez-moi, on va voir Hermione. »

Sans poser de questions, ils me suivent. J'entre dans l'hôpital à proprement parler et je marche à travers la foule qui continue de chuchoter sur mon passage même des années après la victoire.

Je vois Dean et Sam dévisager discrètement ceux qui ont la peau d'une autre couleur, ou des membres démesurés suite à une potion qui a mal tourné.

Je vais à l'accueil et demande à la secrétaire.

« – Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si la Médicomage Granger est libre pour un cas d'urgence.  
– Bonjour, oui bien sûr, Monsieur Potter, je vérifie cela tout de suite. »

Elle regarde son écran puis s'exclame.

« – Libre et dans son bureau à l'heure actuelle. Je ne vous indique pas où il se trouve.  
– Non, merci. »

Je lui lance un sourire et pars à travers l'hôpital pour monter les étages. J'arrive enfin au palier où se trouve le bureau de ma meilleure amie. Je m'avance et arrivé face à la porte, je tape trois fois.

« – Entre Harry. »

J'ouvre la porte et me déplace sur le côté pour laisser les garçons et Helga passer puis je referme. Lorsque je me retourne, je vois Hermione qui me tue du regard.

« – Dans quelle histoire les as-tu fourrés, Harry ?!  
– Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Rourke qui sous-estime les situations d'urgence.  
– Bien sûr, toujours lui, elle regarde les autres. Bon je suis Hermione Granger pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, elle vise particulièrement les deux frères. Montrez-moi vos blessures et donnez leur cause, je verrai ce que je peux faire.  
– Ah et je précise, ils sont moldus. dis-je en pointant Sam et Dean du doigt.  
– Vraiment ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, ils peuvent réagir violemment si leurs blessures ont des causes magiques, et il faudra lancer une oubliette, et il faudra les emmener dans un hôpital Moldu et ...  
– Ils sont au courant bien avant notre apparition de l'existence de la magie et d'autres choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. C'est eux qui nous ont aidés pour cette affaire. je la vois hausser les sourcils, surprise, et lancer un regard reconnaissant aux garçons. »

* * *

À peine eut-elle donné à Helga de quoi reprendre des forces, la porte du bureau s'ouvre à la volée.  
Rourke.

« – J'ai reçu le Patronus de Fawkes. Que vous a-t-il pris de les emmener ici, bande d'incapables ?  
– Commandant, ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de la source de magie inconnue.  
– Des moldus, Santorini ? Ne me prenez pas pour un Troll, je n'aime pas ça.  
– Ils ont utilisé des symboles d'Amérindiens qui détiennent un pouvoir particulièrement puissant pour contrer les créatures maléfiques.  
– Ah vraiment ?! J'ai déjà lu des choses là dessus ! s'exclame joyeusement Hermione.  
– Et pourquoi avaient-ils eu besoin d'utiliser ce sort ?! Et où est ce bon à rien de Moliere ?  
– Pour se protéger du Wendigos et il est mort. Nous l'avons enterré avec les autres. Il n'a personne de proche, c'est un ermite, nous n'aurons à prévenir que nos collègues, dis-je d'un air plus sombre. Si vous attendiez à votre bureau tranquillement, nous vous aurions donné un rapport détaillé de cette escapade !  
– Potter, ne me parlez plus sur ce ton ! J'attends votre rapport demain matin à la première heure, pas de retard autorisé. Des moldus qui font de la magie maintenant... On aura tout vu. marmonne-t-il pour lui même en claquant la porte après être sorti. »

Hermione avait fini de nous soigner et elle observe maintenant les deux nouveaux avec insistance comme voulant percer leur secret d'un simple regard.

« – En tout cas, merci pour votre aide précieuse, je pense que la communauté magique a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je serai ravie de garder contact avec vous pour parler de vos connaissances. dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux. »

J'imagine qu'elle pense déjà à tout ce qu'elle pourra apprendre de ces moldus.

« – Pas de problème, Mademoiselle, mais nous vivons en Amérique, et je ne pense pas capter de « Patronus », dit Dean d'un air moqueur.  
– Oh, ce n'est pas n'important, je suis moi même fille de moldu, je sais me servir d'appareil électronique pas comme eux.  
– Je peux aussi utiliser des téléphones, je m'écrie.  
– Oui Harry, chut.  
– Eh bien ça sera avec plaisir qu'on gardera contact, j'imagine que vous pourriez nous apprendre des choses aussi à propos de créatures maléfiques, vous devez connaître ça vous les sorciers.  
– Vous l'avez dit. »

* * *

J'ai ramené Sam et Dean devant leur maison, leur remerciant encore une fois pour leur aide précieuse. Je les avais invités, mais ils partent pour New York demain matin. Je transplane donc chez moi et ce sont deux bras féminins qui m'accueillent.

« – Enfin tu es là ! Ça fait depuis hier soir que tu n'as plus donné de signes de vie ! Ginny m'embrasse. 

– J'ai tant de choses à te raconter, tu seras déçue de ne pas avoir suivi ma voie.  
– Ce n'est pas une raison de débarquer en fleur sans avoir donné de nouvelles, Ingrat !»

Je caresse son ventre arrondi tandis qu'elle attend avec impatience que je lui narre mes aventures.

* * *

Hello ! Alors aujourd'hui je vous présente un OS particulier : un très gros cross-over mélangeant Hannibal (série) Supernatural (Série) Atlantide l'Empire Perdu (Disney) avec pour univers utilisé celui d'Harry Potter. J'avais eu l'idée de faire un rapprochement entre Supernatural et Harry Potter au début, donc l'OS n'aurait pas dû entrer dans le projet cross over Disney. Et lorsque j'ai écris les premières lignes (là où la vieille dame parle) j'ai tout de suite associé à Atlantide donc j'ai rajouté certains personnages du film dans l'OS. Ensuite je ne savais pas quel sujet traiter. Et je regardais à l'instant même le dernier épisode d'Hannibal et après avoir vu le Wendigo de celui ci, je me suis dis que ça serait parfait sachant que Supernatural avait déjà traité de ce sujet là dans l'épisode 2 de la première saison. Donc voilà un concentré de Dean, Sam, Harry et Hannibal. Personnellement je trouve que c'est un mélange parfaitement parfait. *-*  
Par contre je ne sais pas si ça vous aura plu... Je suis un peu plus sceptique sur ce point aha


End file.
